When the Past Returns
by foxyfeline
Summary: Will Brennan and Shalimar's new found love survive his past? find out! B/S R&R *COMPLETE*
1. chapert 1

This is my second Mutant X fic. I am a huge Brenn/Shal fan so any story I write will probably be about them  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the show so please don't sue me Enjoy and remember to review!  
  
A/N: Brenn and Shal are already involved when the story starts.  
  
................................  
  
The club was packed as they danced to the music that pumped out of the speakers. They were so engrossed in one another it didn't matter what was going on around them because they could care less.  
  
"They look so good together" said Emma to Jesse as they watched their friends from a near by table  
  
"Yeah they make a cute couple" replied Jesse not really looking as he drank his beer.  
  
"Someone is jealous"  
  
"I'm not jealous I just don't think Brennan is right for Shalimar"  
  
Glancing in their friend's direction again "How do you figure?" asked Emma who was more than interested in hearing Jesse's response  
  
"It's just Brennan doesn't have a great track record both with women and life in general"  
  
"So you think that because Brennan has made mistakes he is automatically going to hurt Shal?" didn't answer "I still think you're jealous" she finished with a smiled  
  
Jesse smiled "maybe I'm just being protective of Shalimar. I mean she is like a sister to me and I just don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"Trust me I don't think you have to worry about Brennan hurting Shalimar"  
  
"Oh yeah what makes you say that?"  
  
"I can sense these things remember" replied Emma taking a sip of her beer  
  
Just then Shalimar and Brennan returned to the table "hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Shalimar as she took a swig of her beer.  
  
"Nothing" replied Jesse and Emma in unison  
  
"Right, I am gonna go get another drink, anyone want anything?" said Brennan as he started to move towards the bar  
  
"I'm good thanks" said Emma  
  
"I'll have another one" replied Shalimar  
  
"I could go for another also so I'll go with you" said Jesse leaving the two females of the group alone  
  
"So?" started Emma  
  
"So what?" replied Shalimar knowing full well what her friend was asking  
  
"How is everything going?"  
  
"Great" she started as she turned to make sure the guys weren't on their way back "my god Emma I think I am in love with him"  
  
"Well duh!!" and they both laughed  
  
Meanwhile the guys were having a heard time getting the bartenders attention. "So how are things with you and Shalimar?" asked Jesse  
  
"You just cut to the chase don't you" replied Brennan  
  
"Just don't hurt her ok?"  
  
"Man, I would never intentionally hurt Shal"  
  
"You're in love with her aren't you?" Jesse's question caught Brennan off guard and he merely smirked at his friend "you are I can see all over your face"  
  
"Don't say anything I haven't told her yet" Jesse merely grinned like a Cheshire cat "I am serious you say anything I will hurt you"  
  
"Can I tell Emma?" he asked trying not to laugh  
  
"Speaking of what is up with the two of you" he asked as he paid the bartender who had finally managed to take their order.  
  
Jesse practically choked on his beer "nothing is going on we are just friends" Brennan merely raised his eyebrow, grabbed the drinks and headed back to their table "Hey it's the truth"  
  
None of them noticed the man who had been watching and listening to them the majority of the night. *the day of reckoning is coming. Will you be ready Brennan?* he thought  
  
Ok there is part one.let me know what you think 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer in part one.  
  
...................................  
  
Lying awake in bed Brennan played with lose strands of Shalimar's hair while she slept. He still couldn't believe that they had finally gotten together. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about all the bad things he had done in his life and whether or not he deserved something so good. Looking down at her sleeping face he vowed to himself and to whoever else could hear his thoughts that he would protect her no matter what.  
  
He awoke several hours later to someone placing feather light kisses along his neck. He moaned as he opened one eye to see Shalimar grinning at him. "Wake up sleepy head" she said as she continued to kiss his neck  
  
"Can every wake up call be like this?" he asked as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately  
  
"Mm if you want it to" she replied after breaking the kiss and moving to straddle him.  
  
Just as things were getting heavy a hard knock was heard at the door. "Brennan you awake in there? Adam wants see you" said Jesse through the door. "Oh and if Shalimar is in there with you bring her too"  
  
"He is so dead when I see him" Shalimar said rolling off Brennan and out of bed. After throwing some clothes on they went to find out what was going on  
  
"Oh good the two of you are up" Adam said as they walked into the lab  
  
"What's up?" asked Brennan  
  
"Two safe houses were broken into last night. Nothing was taken but whoever did messed the place up good. I want the two of you to go to the safe houses and see if you can turn anything up"  
  
"Think it was the GSA?" asked Shalimar  
  
"No if it was the GSA then they would have at least tried to take any information they could from the computer but that doesn't seem to be the case here"  
  
"Alright we'll let you know if we find anything" said Brennan as he and Shal left the lab for the garage.  
  
They arrived at one of the safe houses to find the furniture overturned, food stocks strewn all over and several broken plates.  
  
"Wow someone tossed this place good" said Brennan as he began picking up furniture  
  
"Yeah but who would do this and why?"  
  
"Hey Adam"  
  
"Yeah Brennan" replied Adam over the comm.  
  
"This place is trashed and they must be a good thief"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because someone picked the lock and whoever it was knew what they were doing"  
  
"Friend of yours maybe" said Shalimar playfully  
  
"Ha Ha"  
  
"Well see if they left anything behind and then head over to the other safe house"  
  
"Ok we'll contact you when we get there" replied Shalimar as she flashed her eyes trying to see if there were any traces of who had done this. "I got nothing how about you?"  
  
"No let's try the other safe house"  
  
"Ok" she replied following him up the steps to the exit. Just as they were about to get back to street level Shalimar heard a sound causing her to stop and turn  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know I thought I heard someone" no sooner did she finish when there was a bright flash of light blinding them. "What the hell was that?" she yelled trying to clear her vision  
  
"I don't know but" suddenly he felt a prick on his upper arm and then his whole began to get heavy and numb as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Brennan what is it?" she asked moving to him but was quickly stopped when she felt something stick in her neck and she collapsed in a heap next to him on the ground.  
  
"Going straight has made you sloppy Brennan" said a voice from the end of the hall.  
  
Turning his head towards the voice Brennan was able to get a look at him through his heavy eye lids "Alan" he whispered and then passed out  
  
"Now the fun begins" 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer in part one. ...................................  
  
Brennan woke up to water being splashed in his face and then felt a hard slap across his right cheek.  
  
"Wake up Brennan or I'll throw more water on you" said Alan "and we all know how water makes you feel"  
  
Shaking off the fuzziness that clouded his sight he looked up at to see Alan glaring at him "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's right the last time you saw me I was being hauled off by the police"  
  
Fully awake Brennan began to take in his surroundings and noticed Shalimar tied to a chair still unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Alan merely looked over at Shalimar and then back to Brennan without saying a word "if you hurt her"  
  
"Oh she is fine but she may not stay that way" he said moving over to her and giving her the same wake up she had received. Shalimar immediately woke up and began struggling with her bonds. "She's feisty Brennan. She must be a real wildcat in the sack" he said as he touched her hair  
  
"Don't touch her Alan!" Brennan screamed as he struggled with the chains around his wrists.  
  
"Easy man and don't think about going all sparky on me that is why I used chains to bind the two of you" Shalimar was shocked that Alan knew about them "Oh yes my dear I know what you are as well"  
  
"Then you know you shouldn't piss me off" she replied letting her eyes go feral  
  
"Hot, does she do that in bed?"  
  
"What do you want, Alan?" scowled Brennan  
  
"Oh that's simple. I want revenge for all the pain and shit you put me through these last eight years"  
  
"You still think I set you up?"  
  
"I don't think, I know you did" he said as he began to pace around them "the last eight years I have tried to figure out how to get back at you and now" looking towards Shalimar "I have the perfect tool"  
  
"In your dreams" spat Shalimar  
  
"She is a feisty one. You always did go after the one's that were hard to control" he said yanking her by her hair and forcibly kissing her. Brennan struggled against his bonds but to no avail. Pulling her head Shalimar spat in Alan's face so he slapped her so hard he nearly knocked the chair over "bitch"  
  
After wiping the spit off his face Alan checked his watched and walked towards the door of the room "don't you go anywhere I'll be right back" and with that he walked out leaving them alone  
  
"You alright?" he asked  
  
"Yeah but I'm gonna have a nasty bruise there later" she replied moving her jaw around "so what is it with you and this guy?"  
  
"Eight years ago we were involved in this heist, it had a big pay off enough to set us up for life, when something went wrong we got separated he got caught I and got away"  
  
"So he thinks that because he got caught and you didn't that you set him up?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you set him up?"  
  
"No, back then I would've done anything for money but I would never set a friend up, besides I know what jail is like"  
  
"How does he know you're a new mutant?"  
  
"I told him and I know it was a stupid thing to do"  
  
"So what do you think he is gonna do to us?" she asked cutting him off. Last thing she wanted him to do was think she blamed him  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out" he said struggling again with his bonds.  
  
"Let me try" she said as she went feral. Just as she was about to get free Alan came back into the room.  
  
"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said pulling out a gun, cocking it and aiming at her. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer in part one. A/N: The parts that follow this one may be rated R but I will let you know before hand. Enjoy and forget to Review!! ....................  
Shalimar froze as she watched Alan move closer to her with the gun. In all honesty she wasn't sure what this man was capable of and she wasn't about to push any of his buttons, especially since the barrel of the gun was now touching her temple.  
  
"Alan don't" pleaded Brennan. But Alan never wavered "Please Alan I'll do anything you want just don't hurt her"  
  
Alan turned his head toward Brennan "Oh you will do anything I want. I have no doubts about that"  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You're a broken record Brennan. I already told you I wanted revenge" he replied slowly putting the gun away.  
  
Shalimar let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding  
  
"See I was just gonna kill you but then I had an epiphany when I saw and heard you at the club last night. That's when I decided to take a different angle"  
  
"Your beef is with me not her" replied Brennan who was beginning fear what Alan might have planned for Shalimar. He was rewarded with a punch to the face and one to the ribs.  
  
"How sweet he is trying to protect the woman he loves" he retorted moving back over to Shalimar. "You do know he loves you don't you?" she remained silent. "I'll take that as a no. See I heard him talking to your other friend last night about how much he loves you" still Shalimar remained silent "Don't feel like talking huh? Well somehow I gather the two of you don't do much talking" he said as he began to run a finger along her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch her" his plea however fell on deaf ears as Alan's hand had now moved to Shalimar's breast and he began kissing her neck.  
  
Through all this Shalimar kept constant eye contact with Brennan. She felt as though she was going to vomit but instead concentrated hard on Brennan and all the times they had been together.  
  
When Alan finished his ministrations on Shalimar he turned around, walked over to Brennan leaned in and whispered "I think I may have to find out just how feisty in bed she is for myself" Brennan grunted and struggled but Alan merely laughed at him. "Are you having fun yet Brennan? Because I am just getting started" Walking over to a nearby table Alan filled a needle with liquid and walked back over to Brennan. "Enjoy your nap lover boy. I know I will" he whispered as he injected the needle's contents into Brennan's arm  
  
"Alan you touch her and I'll" his sentence was left unfinished as he succumbed to the drugs When he was sure Brennan's drugs had fully kicked in, Alan turned his attention back to Shalimar. "Now it is just the two of us"  
  
"You let me out of these chains and we'll see how fast I wipe that smirk off your face" spat Shalimar as she jerked away from his touch.  
  
"Don't fight me Shalimar it will only make things worse for you" slapping her hard after he finished. He then filled another needle and injected into her arm. "Don't worry you won't lose consciousness, you will simply be unable to move any of your extremities. It will be as if you are paralyzed from the neck down but still able to talk. Oh and of course you'll feel any pain inflicted" he finished with a smile.  
  
Shalimar felt the drug course its way through her system as Alan began to remove her bonds. Using what little strength she had left she lashed out at him but he blocked the move and hit her hard in the stomach.  
  
"You are strong aren't you?" mocked Alan as he slung her over his shoulder and deposited on a mattress in the next room. "Comfy?" he asked as he walked over to a box in the corner and pulled out a tape recorder. "I want him to hear your screams"  
  
Shalimar's eyes went wide with fear as she mentally struggled to resist the drug in her system. It was useless though, all she could do was watch as Alan positioned himself next to her on the mattress.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, he is going to rape me" smirking he leaned in close to her and whispered "I'm saving that for when Brennan is awake"  
  
"Bastard" weakly replied Shalimar  
  
"I know but right now I really do want him to hear your screams, so that when the time does come it will be all the more sweet." Rising from the mattress he walked back over to the box and pulled out a taser. "So with that said I guess all that is left now is for you to scream."  
  
In the other room Brennan sat in his chair unconscious and oblivious to what was happening to the woman he loved.  
A/N: I love leaving you guys with these cliffhangers!! More to come soon I promise. 


	5. chapter 5

The disclaimer is still in part one. Figured I might as well as throw some of the others in there right? I mean they would be looking for Brenn and Shal. ;) R&R  
  
// indicates thoughts  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Adam I'm worried about Shalimar and Brennan" worriedly said Emma  
  
"Still no word from them?" asked Adam  
  
"No and it is going on four hours" "Emma's right its not like Brennan or Shalimar to go four hours without checking in" added Jesse  
  
"Well I tried tracking their comm signals but I haven't had much luck" they didn't look convinced "take the helix and retrace their steps from the safe house.  
  
Emma and Jesse nodded and left for the hangar  
  
//Brennan, Shalimar what have you two gotten yourselves into?// thought Adam as he continued scanning for their comm signals.  
  
~~~  
  
[Warehouse]  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Brennan shook off the last remnants of the sedative Alan had given him. Lifting his head he noticed the empty chair across from him and the oanic began to rise within him.  
  
//where is she?// he thought turning his head from side to side looking for any sign of her.  
  
"Looking for something?" asked Alan as he re entered the room  
  
"Where is she? TELL ME DAMN IT" yelled Brennan  
  
"Tell you what" he said placing the tape recorder on the floor in front of Brennan "why don't you just listen" he pressed play and Shalimar's screams began to echo throughout the room  
  
Pinching his eyes shut, he tried to envision a smiling Shalimar not the one he was currently hearing on the tape. "Is she dead?" he asked. His voice nearly cracking  
  
"Not yet" he replied as he pressed stop on the recorder. "She really is a tough one, had to turn the taser to high just to get her to scream. Of course after that I switched to other methods"  
  
"YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU"  
  
"You know I was gonna wait until you were awake and make you watch but she was just too tempting to wait"  
  
Brennan's face turned red with anger as he lunged chair and all and tackled Alan to the ground. Still weak from the sedative though Brennan was quickly overpowered and was now on the receiving end of Alan's furious kicks and punches. Suddenly Alan's attack stopped and Brennan opened his eyes to see Emma standing over him.  
  
Turning his head he could see Jesse fighting with Alan.  
  
Alan lashed out at Jesse but he massed and Alan's hand connected with his hard chest with a nasty crunch. Staggering back and cradling his injured hand to his chest, he reached for his gun but Emma sent a psychic blast his way, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Standing up Brennan walked over to Alan, grabbed his collar and began punching him over and over "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL" he screamed between punches "DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD?"  
  
"Brennan stop" yelled Emma as Jesse tried to pull him off the unconscious man  
  
"Enough Brennan" said Jesse who held him tight "we have to find Shalimar"  
  
Hearing her name Brennan stopped struggling and moved out of Jesse's grasp. Taking one last look at the man on the floor he headed toward the hallway in search of Shalimar. //Please God let her be alright//  
  
~~~  
  
[Shalimar's POV]  
  
She thought she heard someone yelling her name, calling out to her.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had laying there. All she knew was how painful it was to move and or breathe.  
  
Then she heard it again-someone calling her.  
  
It sounded like Brennan. But was her mind playing tricks on her? She didn't know. So she took a chance.  
  
"Brennan" she called.  
  
[General POV]  
  
"Shalimar!" Brennan yelled back when he heard his name. "I'm coming hang on"  
  
The threesome burst into the dimly lit room to find their teammate and friend half conscious in a bloody heap on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God" gasped Emma  
  
"Shal can you hear me?" shakily Brennan asked as he took in her beaten form.  
  
Shalimar merely moaned in reply  
  
"We need to get her back to Sanctuary" said Brennan gently picking up the beaten form of the woman he loved. "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her as he carried her to the helix.  
  
[In Route to Sanctuary]  
  
"Hang on Shal you're gonna be fine" whispered Brennan as he stroked Shalimar's hair  
  
"Brennan...I can't...breathe"  
  
"I know we are almost to sanctuary, just hold on please" he pleaded "I love you too much to lose you now ok?" he finished by kissing her on her forehead  
  
"Love...you...too" she replied before losing consciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.. A/N: I know I am being really mean with the cliffhangers but you have to admit I'm on a roll!! Let me know =) 


	6. chapter 6

In case you hadn't noticed the Disclaimer is still in part one!!  
  
A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Adam!" frantically yelled Brennan as he carried the limp form of Shalimar into the lab  
  
"Put her on the table" ordered Adam.  
  
The familiar yellow beam shot down from the ceiling, encasing Shalimar. Moving back and forth until finally it turned off calculating the damage done to the young new mutant and posting it on Adam's computer.  
  
Brennan was back at Shalimar's side taking her hand in his.  
  
"I need you all to leave, now"  
  
"Adam, NO!" burst Brennan "I am not leaving her again"  
  
"Brennan we need to let Adam work" Emma said placing a hand on his forearm  
  
"Alright" finally he complied and the three remaining members left the lab.  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan paced the floor in the hallway outside the lab for what felt an eternity. Periodically glancing at his teammates for reassurance and guidance it finally dawned on him that he had no idea how they had managed to find them.  
  
"How did you guys you know where to find us?"  
  
Jesse spoke up first "when we got to the safe house Emma got a hit off Shalimar" was all he said hoping that Brennan would understand fully why he didn't want to continue  
  
"How bad was it?" quietly he asked  
  
Jesse looked to Emma waiting for the psionic to gather the strength to describe what she felt.  
  
"Brennan now is...." Emma started but was interrupted by Brennan  
  
"Please Emma I need to know what he did to her" he practically yelled  
  
"Maybe you should ask her to tell you"  
  
"Yeah you're right..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you" he apologized running a hand through his hair once again beginning to pace  
  
[1 hour later]  
  
Adam finally emerged from the lab looking tired and disheveled.  
  
"How is she?" asked Jesse rising from his spot on the steps  
  
"Stable. She had two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a concussion and internal bleeding but she is going to be fine"  
  
"Can I see her?" asked Brennan  
  
"Yes but only for a little while. You need rest and I want to run some scans on you as well"  
  
"Adam I'm fine" protested Brennan. True his ribs were slightly sore but there was nothing Adam could do for that anyway.  
  
Adam moved aside to let Brennan enter the lab  
  
"Adam what aren't you telling us?" pleaded Emma  
  
"Well anyone else would have died from the amount of internal injuries, but being feral helped her. Who ever this guy was he definitely did a number on her"  
  
"It's more than that" started Emma drawing looks from Adam and Jesse. "When Brennan attacked the man in the warehouse....I could sense that he knew him...this wasn't some random act of violence"  
  
Jesse and Adam merely exchanged concerned looks  
  
[Lab]  
  
Brennan slowly approached Shalimar's side trying hard not to break down and cry uncontrollably as he looked at her bruised and battered body.  
  
"I am so sorry...get better because I don't know what my life would be like without you?" he sobbed lightly brushing an errant strand of her hair out of her face causing her to shift slightly "Shal?"  
  
Opening her eyes and giving him a weak smile "Brennan...where?" hoarsely she asked  
  
"Easy we're at sanctuary, Jesse and Emma found us" he said stroking her hair. "I am so sorry.....Shal...I couldn't" he broke down  
  
"Hey it's not your fault" she replied touching his cheek wiping the tears away  
  
"Did he...I mean....he" he struggled between sobs  
  
"No he didn't rape me" softly she replied letting a stray tear run down her face  
  
"I was so afraid I was going to lose you"  
  
"It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me"  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
"I thought I imagined you saying that to me on the helix" she replied kissing him on the lips. "Go get some rest you look like hell" jokingly she added  
  
Smiling for the first time since the whole ordeal had started Brennan kissed her again and left for his room hoping the screams he heard in the warehouse wouldn't find him in his dreams.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC..I figured I had given enough of you heart attacks with the cliffhangers so I ended this chapter on a slightly happier note. However...Was Shalimar telling Brennan the whole truth? Want to find out? Then you'll have to Review!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Ah you know where the disclaimer is! I figured I get this chapter up as soon as possible for fear of being lynched. ( Anyway enjoy and let me know.  
  
~~~  
  
[Three weeks later- Brennan's POV]  
  
They had had sex only once since the incident and even then it was more of a tension releaser than anything else. It was quick and frantic. Shalimar seemed like a wild animal and Adam told him it was probably her feral side needing to release whatever pent up frustration she had acquired.  
  
Not that it bothered him. He would do anything for her even if it meant getting clawed to death in bed. Their bond had strengthened though, it was to the point where he could sense her from a hundred feet away...it was eerie but at the same time he liked it.  
  
He smiled as he watched her pick out an outfit to wear to the club they were going to. She seemed so excited to be going out but he was apprehensive, //what if Alan found them again? // he thought. He was broken from his thoughts by Shalimar.  
  
[General POV]  
  
"Brennan hello...anyone in there?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face  
  
"Hmm I'm sorry what?" he asked  
  
"I asked if you liked this outfit?" she replied holding up a pair of tight faded blue jeans and a spaghetti strap top.  
  
"Yeah it is perfect" half heartedly he replied  
  
She knew he was apprehensive about them going out and that he was afraid of her getting hurt again but she knew they had to move on if they were ever going to fully recover from their time with Alan.  
  
"Tell you what" putting down the clothes and seductively moving towards him "why don't we stay in" she said kissing his neck "and do something else" starting to unbutton his shirt as she finished  
  
"Why Ms. Fox are you trying to seduce me?" playfully he asked wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Maybe" kissing his neck "is it working?" she replied removing his shirt and running her hands along his bare chest  
  
"I might need some more convincing" he replied  
  
Smiling she pushed back on the bed, straddled his hips and began kissing his bare chest "How's this?"  
  
"Good...it's....good" he replied between breathes.  
  
Pulling her back up to his face he kissed her passionately and slowly rolled them so that he was now on top.  
  
Shalimar froze  
  
"Shal you alright?" he asked concerned "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No" she reached up and touched his cheek "I need you to replace the nightmares of him"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" she replied kissing him "make love to me Brennan"  
  
So he did and it was the most amazing thing in the world. Sure they had made love many times before but this time it was like the earth moved and they were the only two beings on the planet. As they moved to their own rhythm, fast then agonizingly slow, Brennan was positive that he found his soul mate.  
~~~  
  
I know it's a short chapter but it sort of speaks for it self!! ( 


	8. chapter 8

The Disclaimer-Ahh for get it. Ok here is another chapter but I leave ya hanging again mainly because I was having trouble figuring out what to write!! Enjoy!!  
  
// indicates thoughts //  
  
~~~  
  
[Dojo- Next Afternoon]  
  
Brennan watched as Shalimar worked out with a simulator drone. Last night had been the best night of his life and hadn't hesitated in telling her that when they woke this morning. She said she felt the same and he knew she wasn't lying. Yep it definitely seemed like they were moving on with their lives and the whole situation with Alan was past them.  
  
Suddenly he looked up to Shalimar stagger on her feet. "Shal you ok?" he asked but before she could answer him she hit the dojo floor with a loud thud. "Shalimar!"  
  
Moving faster than he ever thought possible, Brennan scooped her up and ran and carried her to the lab.  
[Lab]  
  
Looking up from his desk Adam caught sight of an unconscious Shalimar being carried in by Brennan  
  
"What happened" he asked as Brennan placed the feral on the examining table  
  
"I don't know she was working out and all of sudden she just fell over"  
  
"Alright let me do a scan"  
  
Once the yellow beam finished its scan Brennan went back to Shalimar's side and awaited Adam's prognosis  
  
"Well?" nervously asked Brennan  
  
Adam merely looked at him "I think we should wake Shalimar first" was all he said as he walked over to the table "Shalimar? Wake up" he said softly  
  
"Adam? How did I get here?"  
  
"You fainted, Brennan carried you in" pausing to look over at the elemental "Shalimar you fainted because you're three weeks pregnant"  
  
Shalimar's eyes practically bugged out of her head. Three weeks pregnant meant it could be either Brennan's or Alan's. Looking over at Brennan she could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Suddenly she felt very enclosed. Maybe it was the feral in her but she needed to get out the room and fast. "Adam I need to go" she said quickly as she darted out of the room  
  
"Shal wait" he said starting to follow her but Adam held him back  
  
"She needs time to think Brennan"  
  
"I should be with her"  
  
"Right now she needs to sort this out she just got over the whole ordeal now knowing..."  
  
"Adam don't you get it I don't care who the father is I love her and nothing will ever change that" he yelled as he stormed out of the lab to find Shalimar  
  
~~~  
  
He found her sometime later in the garden staring into the water crying. "Shal" he said quietly as he approached her  
  
"I'd rather be alone right now Brennan"  
  
"I know you do but I want you to know that you don't have to be" he said quietly sitting down next to her  
  
"I'm so scared"  
  
"We'll get through this together"  
  
"What if it is his?"  
  
"It doesn't matter I will love it and you all the same"  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her and the unborn child she was carrying. "Thank you" she kissed him "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"I ask myself the same thing everyday" jokingly he said. She smacked him in the arm playfully "I love you and no matter what happens I will be there for and the baby, our baby" he finished putting his hand on her flat stomach  
  
She smiled and giggled  
  
"C'mon lets go let Adam do some scans to see how this little is doing"  
  
"Ok"  
  
[Lab]  
  
They entered the lab to find Adam talking with Jesse and Emma. The three turned to them and stopped talking when they walked in.  
  
"Shalimar how are you feeling?" asked Adam  
  
"I'm fine" she replied looking up at Brennan. Taking his hand in hers she added "we're fine"  
  
"Good, so can someone explain what the hell is going on?" asked a very confused Jesse  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
Jesse looked from Shalimar to Brennan then to Emma before finding his voice "Umm congratulations"  
  
"Thanks" they replied unison "Same from me you guys will make great parents" added Emma giving Shal a hug and patting her stomach before moving to Brennan  
  
"So does being pregnant automatically make my stomach open territory?" she asked jokingly. They all laughed. "Adam do you think you could run some tests?"  
  
Adam immediately knew what she meant by 'tests' and he agreed. After finishing the tests he told Shalimar that it would be some time before he had the results, so they decided to go relax in the rec room.  
  
[Rec Room]  
  
[Shalimar's POV]  
  
Shalimar hadn't really been paying much attention to the movie all she could think about was the fact that she was going to be a mother. She knew Brennan was excited because every now and then he would glance at her and give her a little boyish grin.  
  
// he is so cute when is concerned//  
  
[Brennan's POV]  
  
He watched her occasionally rub her hand over her stomach and he couldn't help but smile. He had always promised himself that he would be the father his step dad wasn't, he just he could keep that promise.  
  
// she is glowing. This is really agreeing with her //  
  
[General POV]  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar can the two of you come to the lab please?" Adam's voice came over their comms.  
  
Looking at each other they slowly rose from the couch, took the other's hand and made their way towards Adam and the lab.  
~~~  
  
TBC..Don't you guys just love me?!! I am running into a bit of a writing road block though so if anyone has any thoughts at all please let me know. 


	9. chapter 9

Yada Yada on the disclaimer.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~  
  
[Lab]  
  
They slowly entered the lab holding hands looking apprehensive. "Adam you called for us"  
  
"Yeah come on in and sit down" replied Adam  
  
"Adam just tell us" grunted Shalimar  
  
"Well Brennan the baby is yours"  
  
They hugged and kissed not that it mattered who the baby belonged to but they were still relieved that it wasn't Alan's. However after hugging they looked over at Adam who still looked like he had something to tell them.  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" asked Shalimar "is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"No the baby is healthy it just seems to have an extra gene that shouldn't be there"  
  
"What?" asked a confused Brennan  
  
"It is not something that would happen naturally either so someone deliberately did this" they merely looked at him "also I seemed to have miscalculated on how old the baby actually is"  
  
"So how far along am I?" asked Shalimar placing a protective hand over her stomach  
  
"Five weeks"  
  
"That means she was already pregnant when Alan...." Brennan trailed off  
  
"Yes but this alteration was done to you Shalimar not the baby" seeing they were confused he tried to explain "Whoever did this manipulated your uterus Shalimar so that when you got pregnant it would affect the genetic structure of the baby"  
  
"Can it hurt the baby?" asked Brennan  
  
"No but I have no way of knowing how it will effect the baby's mutantcy"  
  
They exchanged looks. "You know the baby's mutancy already?" questioned Shalimar  
  
"Yes the baby will be both feral and elemental. There is no telling which side will be more dominant until the baby starts exhibiting their powers"  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Brennan  
  
"Well we monitor the baby and Shalimar other than that we let the pregnancy take its course"  
  
"I meant about who did this to her?"  
  
"Well it raises some questions like who did this and when?" he replied  
  
"You know Alan had some pretty expensive drugs and equipment for someone who just got out of prison" added Shalimar  
  
"You think he did this?" asked Brennan "There is no way Alan would have the intelligence"  
  
"Maybe someone who knew about the history between you two hired him to kidnap you so they would have access to Shalimar without raising any flags"  
  
"But how would they know Shalimar was pregnant even before she did?" asked Brennan  
  
"It is possible they didn't know. You know they might have been assuming this was the only time they could get at Shalimar and getting pregnant would eventually happen"  
  
"So now all we have to do is figure out who did this to me and why" added Shalimar  
  
"Right and that means finding Alan" replied Adam  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Alan returns in the next part and well it may not be pretty!! 


	10. chapter 10

Ok here is another part. Enjoy it and Review it.  
  
~~~  
  
[Helix]  
  
Finding Alan wasn't one of the things Brennan wanted to do but if it meant helping his unborn child then he would do anything necessary to keep the baby and Shalimar safe.  
  
Jesse had managed to locate Alan via a cell phone he had been using and they were in route to the most recent location.  
  
"You ok?" Emma asked Shalimar  
  
"Yeah I just want to find who ever is responsible"  
  
Emma could tell she was apprehensive about seeing Alan again and who wouldn't after what he did to her and Brennan.  
  
"Heads up guys we're landing" announced Jesse  
  
[On the ground]  
  
They walked along the alley looking for the building that Jesse had traced the signal to. Brennan constantly watched Shalimar. He let his dislike of her being on the mission known but she sternly told him that if they were to both move on with their lives she had to confront Alan and what he did to her. He didn't like it but he had to admit she was right he only hoped he could protect better this time than he had the last.  
  
"Wait" said Shalimar as her eyes went feral and she scanned the alley  
  
"What is it?" asked Brennan  
  
"He's close. I can smell him" she said shakily  
  
"Alright everyone be on guard" ordered Brennan  
  
Suddenly Alan burst out of a near by door way, throwing Emma out of the way and pulling a gun and aiming it at Brennan.  
  
"Just couldn't stay away could you?" he drawled looking over at Shalimar  
  
"Leave her alone" scowled Brennan  
  
"I'd be quiet if I were you or your kid will grow up like you did without a father"  
  
Shalimar had heard enough. Using her cat like agility she leapt at Alan knocking the gun out of his hands and now had him by the throat up against the wall.  
  
"I've had enough of you and your mouth" she growled letting her eyes glow brightly "tell me who did this to my baby and I won't break your neck"  
  
"They told me all I had to was kidnap the two of you let them have access to you and I could do whatever I wanted to Brennan" he replied as he gasped for air under her tight grip "I didn't know you were pregnant"  
  
"Who are 'they'?" asked Brennan  
  
"Liked I'd tell you" he spat and for his answer Shalimar banged his against the wall  
  
"Wrong answer" she replied  
  
"You know" started Emma who decided to try a different approach "you obviously don't know the first thing about ferals or pregnant ferals for that matter" he remained silent "See pregnant feline ferals are extremely protective and if provoked will do anything necessary to protect their unborn. So if I were you I would think twice about pissing her off"  
  
Alan looked from Emma to Shalimar and then to Brennan and Jesse  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll tell you what I know"  
  
"Talk" was all Shalimar said  
  
"Some guy came to see me two days before I was released, said he worked for Genomex or something. Told me he would give me anything I needed to capture you and once they completed their project I could kill Brennan and have my revenge. That's all I know I swear"  
  
"He is telling the truth" stated Emma  
  
Shalimar however hadn't released her grip on him but instead was making it tighter officially cutting off his air supply  
  
"Shalimar don't" said Emma as she looked at Brennan for help. He just stood there though watching. "Brennan tell her to stop" he said nothing. "Shal do this and you'rer no better than he was when got out of prison"  
  
Hearing Emma's words Shalimar's eyes went back to brown and she dropped Alan on his ass. "You're lucky she stopped me. But if you ever come after my family again I will not hesitate to kill you"  
  
They began to walk away when Alan scrambled off the ground and grabbed his gun and aimed it at Brennan's back "Die" he said quietly  
  
Hearing him whisper and move on the ground Shalimar turned and saw him aim the gun at Brennan. Moving as quickly as she could she knocked Brennan out of the way as the gun went off.  
  
Emma hit him with several blasts but he finally fell to the ground unconscious  
  
"Shal you can get off me now" groaned Brennan. He grabbed her but immediately pulled it back when he felt something wet and sticky. He looked down at his hand to see it covered in blood. "Oh my God Shalimar you've been shot"  
  
"I didn't even feel it" she stated before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out in his arms  
  
"Shalimar, Jesse go get the helix NOW!" shouted Brennan as he tried to stem the blood flow.  
  
~~~ TBC...I know I know another cliffhanger please don't kill me. 


	11. chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. ~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Brennan paced the floor and immediately pounced on Adam when he exited the lab.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Their fine the bullet only grazed her side"  
  
Brennan let out a huge breathe as he ran a hand through his hair  
  
"Then why did she pass out?" asked Jesse  
  
"Well there are some things that pregnant women can't see, smell or eat or it could've been the trauma of the situation that caused Shalimar to faint. I really don't know what exactly caused it but she is fine and well fainting is normal for pregnant women who exert themselves" replied Adam  
  
"Can I see her?" asked Brennan  
  
"Sure"  
  
[Lab]  
  
"Hey" she said weakly as he came in and sat next to her.  
  
He didn't say anything he merely looked at her.  
  
"What is it? What is wrong?" she asked  
  
"I thought.." then he just broke down crying hysterically in her arms "I though I lost you and the baby. Why did you jump in the way?"  
  
"When I heard him cock the gun I...I want my baby to have its father in its life"  
  
"Wow pregnant ferals are really protective of their family's huh?"  
  
"You have no idea" she replied kissing him passionately. "Oh I forgot to tell you Adam said he knows of a doctor who will keep our anonymity and is willing to do my check ups since Adam really doesn't know about gynecology. So we have to make an appointment for an ultrasound"  
  
"Can't wait but we make a deal right here and now"  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"One where you promise me to stay in sanctuary and let us go after who did this"  
  
"Brennan..."  
  
"Don't Brennan me. Promise me you will stay here" he kept rambling  
  
"Brennan...."  
  
"Shal let me finish..."  
  
"BREANNAN" she yelled. That got him to shut up "I already told Adam that I would stay here and help him until the baby was born"  
  
"Oh well ok" he replied feeling a little foolish "sorry"  
  
"And they say ferals can be overprotective" playfully she said  
  
"Cute, real cute"  
  
~~~  
  
"So do we have any idea who at Genomex might have organized this?" asked Emma  
  
"No but I can tell you this whoever did do this might be making a play for power in Eckhart's absence" replied Adam  
  
"Well how do know that it wasn't Eckhart?" asked Jesse  
  
"We don't but there would have been something in Genomex's database about him being released" replied Adam  
  
"So now what?" asked Jesse  
  
"Well Alan said this guy visited him in prison before he was released so he had to of signed in, right?" supplied Emma  
  
"Good point. You two check the visitation logs for anyone who visited Alan before he was released and then cross reference them to anyone who works at Genomex" ordered Adam  
  
"What are you gonna do?" asked Emma  
  
"I'm gonna check with my contacts and see if any of them recognize what was done to Shalimar's baby"  
  
~~~ [Later that evening]  
  
Jesse and Emma had searched all the visitation logs and didn't find any names that matched up to anyone who worked at Genomex.  
  
"This is hopeless he probably gave a fake name" said Jesse rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
"What about the security tapes I mean he may have been able to change his name but a camera caught him then we can cross reference his picture" suggested Emma  
  
"Yeah good idea Emma" complimented Jesse  
  
"Thank you"  
  
~~~  
  
[Shalimar's Room]  
  
Brennan had taken Shalimar back to her room after Adam released her from the lab with the stipulation that she get some rest.  
  
They were currently lying on Shalimar's bed. Brennan had head on her stomach and was talking softly to the baby, recounting stories of mutant x.  
  
"I don't think it can hear you yet"  
  
"You never know" he said before returning to talking to the baby "So Uncle Jesse phased and the bad man's bullets bounced off him and then daddy hit him with a bolt of electricity knocking him unconscious" Shalimar gasped "what is it what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing you just said 'daddy' it sounded cute" she replied smiling  
  
"I didn't even realize I said it but I like the way it sounds too" he replied moving up her body to kiss her  
  
"I thought Adam said I was supposed to be resting" she said between kisses  
  
"You want me to leave fine I'll leave" he said getting up but was quickly pulled back  
  
"I didn't say anything about leaving I was just repeating what Adam said" she replied pulling him back down for a kiss  
  
They continued to kiss for a while before falling asleep spooned together each with a protective hand on Shalimar's stomach.  
  
~~~ TBC..See no cliffhanger this time. 


	12. chapter 12

Another part up. Keep those reviews coming please.  
  
~~~  
  
[Alley]  
  
"Hello Alan" a man in a suit said as he approached Alan  
  
"I kept my end of the deal. You got access to her and did whatever it was that you wanted to do, now keep your end" he spat  
  
"You had your chance to get Mr. Mulwray and you blew it" the man replied pulling out a gun and aiming it at him  
  
"No wait I didn't tell them anything" pleaded Alan  
  
"And this will make sure you don't" he replied pulling the trigger sending a bullet between Alan's eyes and then left.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary-same time]  
  
Shalimar's eyes shot open. Even though they were inside a mountain she could still hear the thunder as it raged outside. Slowly extricating herself from Brennan's arms she rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. In truth it wasn't the thunder that woke her.  
  
Splashing some water on her face she tried to wash away his touch and the image of him above her. Tonight was slightly different though. The nightmare changed tonight. Instead of waking up when he finished, tonight she saw him leave the room and talk to a man just outside the door. She couldn't see his face but she could hear his voice as he talked with Alan. Then three other men came into the room and approached her, that's when she woke up.  
  
//why me?// she asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Taking in her appearance she noted that her bandage had begun to fall off. //should get Adam to fix that// she thought temporarily fixing the bandage. Moving her hands along her stomach she began to think about the little life growing inside her.  
  
//Don't you worry no one will ever hurt you// she told herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Brennan watching her from the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry your figure hasn't changed yet" jokingly he said  
  
Shalimar jumped a little.  
  
"Sorry I thought you knew I was there" he apologized moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok and I wasn't checking out my figure for your information"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"It's ok. Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah but this one was a little different" she replied leaving the bathroom to sit on the bed  
  
"How so?" he asked following her  
  
"Look its late let's just go back to bed" she replied avoiding his question and gaze  
  
"Shalimar why won't you talk to me? I want to help you" he said softly  
  
"He....uh had just finished....ya know" she paused taking a deep breathe. Brennan reached over and took her hand in his for support. "Usually that's when I wake up but tonight I didn't. This time I saw him leave the room and heard him talking to someone just outside the door. Then these other men come in the room and that's when I woke up" she finished looking down at their joined hands holding back her tears.  
  
"It's ok we'll get them, I promise" he replied pulling her into this arms and rocked her to sleep  
  
~~~  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
"Jesse come and take a look at this" called Emma from the computer station "What's up?"  
  
"The police found a man's body in an alley early this morning shot once in the head"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The man matches Alan's description to a tee"  
  
"We better tell the others"  
  
~~~  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Brennan, Shalimar and Adam were eating breakfast and discussing the doctor that was going to monitor Shalimar's pregnancy when Emma and Jesse rushed in.  
  
"Where's the fire?" asked Shalimar as she returned to her breakfast  
  
"Hungry?" noted Jesse looking at all the food on Shalimar's plate  
  
"Hey she is eating for two" replied Brennan  
  
"Anyway" interrupted Emma "I was monitoring the police bands this morning and they discovered a man's body in an alley fitting Alan's description"  
  
"You're sure?" asked Adam  
  
"Yep, he was shot once in the head" answered Jesse  
  
"Can't say I'll miss him all that much. So now what?" asked Brennan earning looks from everyone  
  
"Well it's obvious that whoever hired him silenced him to keep him from telling us anything" deduced Adam  
  
"What did your contacts say?" asked Emma  
  
"There was one doctor who worked for Genomex in the past and was on the verge of something like this but he died four years ago in an auto accident"  
  
"Little convenient wouldn't you say?" added Shalimar  
  
"That's what the police thought but nothing ever came of the investigation" "So we're at another dead end" supplied Jesse  
  
"Not necessarily" began Adam "I said he was on the verge of something like this but if he kept his research findings at Genomex then...."  
  
"Then someone else could've completed his work" finished Emma  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well we're still at square one then" pointed out Jesse who was getting confused  
  
"Not really. Think about it, whoever completed his work would want to publish the findings to gain the glory" said Adam  
  
"Then why kill the other doctor?" asked Brennan  
  
"Maybe he didn't like what they were going to use his research for" supplied Shalimar  
  
"So do we have a name?" asked Jesse  
  
"Dr. Harvey Lithe" replied Adam  
  
"So let's go pay this doctor a visit" said Brennan rising from his seat  
  
"No you two have an appointment with Dr. Schilling. Emma and Jesse will go visit Dr. Lithe" retorted Adam getting up from the table and leaving the kitchen  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Their off to see the doctor's in the next part. 


	13. chapter 13

Excuse any medical discrepancies that are in this part I went with what I remembered from when my sister was pregnant. Enjoy  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse and Emma were driving to Dr. Lithe's office  
  
"So what exactly are we going to say to this guy? Hey we know your research is being used on our friend's baby can you tell us how to reverse it?" mocked Jesse  
  
"Ya know ever since Shalimar announced she was pregnant you have been so cynical" said Emma "You still think Brennan is wrong for Shalimar, don't you?"  
  
"None of this would've happened if they weren't together" fumed Jesse  
  
"How can you say that?" she was shocked by his confession. Lately she had been sensing animosity towards Brennan but this was totally new to her "I was right that night at the club, you are jealous" "I'm not jealous that they are together. I'm jealous because maybe I want what they have with each other"  
  
"You're being so rude because you're lonely?" she asked trying hard not to laugh  
  
"See I knew if I told you, you'd laugh"  
  
"No I am not. That's really sweet" she replied "I just thought it was something else" she added thankful that he wasn't pining over Shalimar  
  
"Well I have been thinking a lot about someone" he replied smirking at her.  
  
"Really?" she smiled back and he nodded  
  
A few minutes later they pulled into the office parking lot.  
  
"So what's the game plan?" she asked getting out of the car  
  
"Well let's see what security is like, if it is tight then we use some finesse to gain access to his computer"  
  
"And if it isn't?"  
  
"We use finesse anyway...c'mon"  
  
"Ok" she said loud enough for only her to hear  
  
They entered the office and walked up to the receptionist  
  
"Hi is Dr. Lithe in?" asked Emma  
  
"I'm sorry he is out at the moment. Can I help you with anything?" asked the receptionist curious as to why they were asking  
  
"I was interested in his latest research and was wondering if I could have a moment of his time"  
  
While Emma distracted the receptionist Jesse phased into the doctor's office and began looking through his files  
  
"I'm sorry the doctor is very busy"  
  
"Well I could always come back some other time thanks" said Emma walking away from the desk. "Jesse are you in?" she asked into her ring  
  
"Yeah and I'm almost done downloading his hard drive. Man this guy keeps everything on his computer" he replied as he typed  
  
"Ok well hurry, I don't she bought my story"  
  
Popping the disk out of the drive Jesse put everything back the way it was and phased out of the office  
  
"I'll meet you at the car"  
  
"Ok" she replied  
  
Arriving back at the car they pulled out of the lot but quickly noticed they were being followed.  
  
"Damn they really didn't buy your story" said Jesse looking in the rear view mirror  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't a very convincing story" she replied looking out the back window "can you lose them?"  
  
"Not a problem" he replied swerving the car  
  
After several left and right turns they managed to elude the cars following them long enough to make it to the secret entrance to Sanctuary. Parking the car in the garage they let out a coupled sigh and got out of the vehicle  
  
"I hope Shalimar and Brennan's doctor appointment went better than ours" she stated moving towards the door and smiled to herself as she sensed Jesse watching her walk away.  
  
~~~  
  
[Same time across town]  
  
Brennan and Shalimar walked into the clinic hand in hand and approached the receptionist.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk  
  
"Yes, Shalimar Fox to see Dr. Schilling" said Shalimar  
  
"Have a seat and I will call you in a moment"  
  
They smiled at the woman and moved to take a seat in the waiting room "Nervous?" he asked  
  
"A little but excited at the same time" she replied  
  
"Ms. Fox"  
  
They went to the doorway to meet the doctor  
  
"Hi, I am Dr. Schilling come with me"  
  
After shaking hands with the Doctor they followed the woman down the hall into an exam room.  
  
"Ok put this gown on and get on the table and I take it you are Brennan?" he nodded as Shalimar went into the alcove to change. "Well in that case dad move over to that side of the table so you can get a good view of screen" she said positioning him as Shalimar came out of the alcove and hopped on the table  
  
"First we'll do an ultrasound, then dad will leave so I can do a physical exam ok?"  
  
They nodded in response  
  
"Don't be afraid to talk I won't bite and I'm sure Adam told you I know everything so don't hesitate to ask any questions"  
  
"Sorry we are just kind of excited" said Shalimar  
  
"Alright so let's get started" she said turning on the machine "This jelly might be a little cold"  
  
Shalimar cringed a little.  
  
"Everyone does that. So let's see this little one" she said as she looked on the screen for the fetus. "There you are" she said when she found it  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were in awe.  
  
"It's so tiny" said Shalimar  
  
"It won't stay that way for long trust me. There is the heartbeat" she said pointing to the fluttering on the screen.  
  
"It is so fast" said Brennan holding Shalimar's hand  
  
"That's normal. Would like some pictures?" they nodded in reply and the doctor printed them out. "Ok dad here you go and now you need to leave so I can do mom's exam" "Ok I'll be right outside" he replied kissing Shalimar before leaving the room  
  
A few minutes later the doctor and Shalimar emerged from the room. Brennan walked over to them  
  
"Everything looks good and I'll need to see you again in three weeks to see how everything is going. Here is my card call me anytime and congratulations"  
  
"Thank you" said Shalimar as she and Brennan left the office  
  
"I wonder how Jesse and Emma made out at Dr. Lithe's?" asked Brennan as they made their way back to Sanctuary  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...What does the disk Jesse made hold? 


	14. chapter 14

Keep the reviews coming and we are almost at the end of the story!!  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Hey how did you guys make out at the doctor?" asked Emma as Shalimar and Brennan entered the room  
  
"Could ask you the same thing" replied Shalimar  
  
"Well Jesse managed to download Lithe's hard drive so we are just waiting until he has decrypted it"  
  
"Well in that case" she replied pulling out the ultrasound pictures and handing them to Emma  
  
"It's so tiny" she commented as she looked at the pictures "so everything is ok?"  
  
"Yep I have another appointment in three weeks"  
  
Just then Jesse and Adam came in discussing the findings on the disk. Jesse sat down at the computer station and popped the disk into the drive before as Emma came over.  
  
"Jesse, Adam come look at the first ultrasound pictures of the baby" excitedly said Emma  
  
"You'd think she was having the baby" Brennan whispered to Shalimar in reference to Emma's behavior  
  
"So I take it the appointment went well?" asked Adam  
  
"Yeah she was really nice" replied Shalimar  
  
"What did you get off the disk?" asked Brennan  
  
"Turns out that Lithe did pick up the research four years ago and he perfected it" started Jesse  
  
"What exactly did he perfect?" asked Emma  
  
"The ability to manipulate the genetic structure of the uterine wall in order to predetermine certain aspects of a fetus" replied Adam  
  
"Wow" was all Jesse could say  
  
"But why Shalimar?" asked Brennan  
  
"Think about it. Shalimar is one of the strongest mutants on record and if Genomex could predetermine the baby's sex, mutantcy or anything else, think about how strong of a weapon they would have"  
  
"Well their not getting their hands on my baby" sternly said Shalimar  
  
"Of course not" said Adam  
  
"So do we know what predetermination they gave Shalimar's baby?" asked Emma  
  
"We probably won't know until the baby is born"  
  
"Is there anything in the disk telling us who hired him and Alan?" asked Brennan  
  
"Well his appointment book was on the computer's hard drive and he has several dates marked 'Module' with a time but nothing directly about Genomex" replied Jesse  
  
"Module that's weird" said Emma  
  
"Yeah well he has an appointment with 'module' tonight so if we follow him from his office he might lead us to whoever is behind this" suggested Jesse  
  
Leaning over to get a better at the computer screen Emma noticed something strange. "Hey look at this, the day Alan got out of prison it says 'module' and it says it again they day you guys disappeared"  
  
"So it's pretty obvious that if we follow this doctor he will lead us to who is behind this" concluded Brennan  
  
"Alright Brennan, Jesse, Emma I want the three of you to follow Lithe from his office to this meeting but don't intercede I want to know who is behind this before we go in fighting, ok?"  
  
The three nodded in response. Emma and Jesse left to get prepped while Adam headed to the lab leaving Brennan and Shalimar alone.  
  
"Be careful ok?" quietly she asked  
  
"Always" he replied before kissing her on the lips and then patting her stomach "you just rest ok?" she smiled at then before he walked away to get changed.  
  
~~~  
  
Dr. Lithe left his office around 7pm and headed for an office building that was under construction. Jesse, Emma and Brennan followed in the BMW and parked the car up the block out of sight and snuck into the building to get a view of the meeting. After waiting for 15 minutes another man finally showed up and the two began to argue.  
  
"Why did you kill him" asked Lithe  
  
"He was a liability" replied the other man  
  
"What if it comes back to us?"  
  
"The police will never discover who killed Alan, Dr. Lithe" confidently said the man  
  
"I wasn't talking about the police I was talking about Kane and his little band of new mutants"  
  
"They are no threat o us either"  
  
"You are way too confident for your good Holmes"  
  
"Are you saying you want out doctor? Because that can be arranged" he replied pulling out his gun  
  
"No I am just saying that we need to be more careful" nervously he replied  
  
"Good, when can we begin the next step?"  
  
"Well since you killed our only way of drawing them out it can begin whenever you get the feral"  
  
"I'll contact you when she is in our custody" Holmes replied before walking away  
  
"Adam did you get all that?" asked Brennan  
  
"Yes I'll run a check to see if a Holmes works at Genomex. I want the three of you to return to sanctuary immediately"  
  
"Ok" replied Brennan  
  
Lithe left the building shortly after Holmes. The trio waited several minutes before making their way back to their vehicle so not to be seen.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary- Lab]  
  
Adam and Shalimar were in the lab searching through the Genomex database for anyone with the name Holmes.  
  
Watching Adam work Shalimar couldn't help but think about what Holmes had said to Lithe "what do think they meant by the 'next step'?" she asked  
  
"I don't know but......wait I think I found our Mr. Holmes"  
  
Shalimar moved around behind him to get a better view of the information being displayed on the screen "I don't recognize him but when he was talking to Lithe his voice did sound familiar"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I don't know I was pretty drugged" she replied  
  
"Well it seems he is trying to make a name for himself by succeeding with this project and selling the researching and its findings to the highest bidder. He is merely using Genomex as a cover"  
  
"So what happens next?"  
  
"They don't know that we know that there is a next step so we wait for them to make their move and then we strike"  
  
"I don't think Brennan is going to like that too much" she replied knowing what Adam had meant by waiting for them to make their next move  
  
"Neither do I" he replied while they waited for the others to return.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....How will Brennan react to Adam's plan? 


	15. chapter 15

Sorry it took so long for this part but my muse temporarily left me. Anyway enjoy and review.  
  
~~~  
  
"Adam you can't be serious" fumed Brennan "It is too dangerous"  
  
"Brennan if we thought there was another way..."  
  
Shocked Brennan turned to Shalimar "you agreed to this?"  
  
"They will never stop hunting us unless we stop them" pleaded Shalimar  
  
Walking over to her and placing a hand on her check he spoke softly "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby"  
  
"I don't either but we can't raise our child while constantly having to look over our shoulder"  
  
Sighing he relented to her pleas and turned to face Adam "what do we do?"  
  
"First thing we need to do is make Shalimar accessible to them"  
  
"That's it? That is your plan?" asked Brennan  
  
"Brennan..." started Adam but he was cut off  
  
"No Adam you are not just sending us out on this mission, you are sending out our unborn child so your plan better be bullet proof"  
  
"When I said make Shalimar more accessible I meant on our terms. It's obvious they want to move as quickly as possible which means they will grab her, the first chance they get. Only we will be waiting when they do"  
  
Brennan merely nodded  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar was getting changed when Brennan knocked on her door. Opening it she moved aside to let him in and closed it behind him.  
  
"Brennan I know you are worried, so am I but we need to do this"  
  
I know I am just afraid for the two of you. I wasn't able to stop them the first and I'm just afraid that.." he trailed off  
  
Cupping his face in her hands she kissed him "what happened wasn't your fault, you can't protect me all the time" he opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to his lips "It's not your fault"  
  
He nodded "be careful...both of you" he said placing a hand on her stomach  
  
Looking down at his hand she smiled and replied "well daddy will be watching our back so we're not too worried"  
  
~~~  
  
It was decided that the best place for them to try and 'capture' Shalimar would be if they made believe she was going to meet a new mutant when in reality they would be waiting for anyone who showed up.  
  
Shalimar made sure to go to the warehouse from a relatively public place so if anyone was watching her they would follow her to the warehouse where the others were waiting.  
  
"You guys ready?" she asked into her comm.  
  
"We're in position Shal, don't worry we got your back" responded Emma  
  
They didn't have to wait long because as soon as she done talking to Emma, Holmes and four other men entered the warehouse  
  
"Hello again Ms. Fox" said Holmes  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
"Yes and while I'm sure you don't remember me, I definitely remember you"  
  
"Always knew I was unforgettable"  
  
"Hardly" he replied. Looking to his men he nodded to them "Get her but don't injure her"  
  
The four suit clad men approached Shalimar but they didn't get very far before a bolt of electricity streamed across the warehouse taking down one of the men. Jesse phased through the wall and knocked out of the men with a solid right hook while Shalimar took on the remaining two men.  
  
Holmes, watching his men get beat down, decided to retreat but when he turned to leave he came face to face with Emma who hit him with a psionic blast before he could even react to her presence.  
  
"Will you people ever learn?" she asked the unconscious man  
  
The rest of the team came running over to her location "now what do we do with him?" asked Jesse  
  
"We make him tell us what they did Shalimar" replied Brennan looking down at the unconscious man  
  
~~~  
  
Holmes woke up with a huge headache. //damn psionic// he thought to himself. Trying to move he realized he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room  
  
"Hey he's awake" said Jesse who had become aware of the man's conscious state when he began to struggle with his bonds  
  
The remaining team members walked over  
  
"Good, now he can tell us what he did to me" growled Shalimar  
  
"Like I am going to tell you anything" he replied  
  
"Oh you'll tell us or..." Brennan trailed off letting the electricity in his hand do the talking  
  
"I am supposed to be scare?"  
  
"I would" replied Emma  
  
Holmes merely snorted and turned his away from the group. His snort earned him a mild shock from Brennan.  
  
"That will happen to you every time you don't answer one of our questions" replied Brennan who was mildly enjoying himself  
  
Grunting he reluctantly answered "Ms. Fox is one of the strongest mutants ever to come out of Genomex so she was best choice to test Lithe's procedure"  
  
"Which is?" asked Brennan  
  
"To create a powerful mutant, one of many, who would have a predetermined loyalty to Genomex but the process isn't finished"  
  
They looked at each other in shock.  
  
"What will happen to my baby if the procedure isn't finished?" asked Shalimar letting her eyes go feral  
  
Swallowing hard Holmes watched her eyes and in reality he was more afraid of her than the others so he quickly answered her question "nothing....at least I don't think"  
  
Growling with frustration Shalimar leaned in closer to the man "what do you mean you don't think?"  
  
"That's Lithe's department, we didn't even know you were pregnant when we began the procedure so..." He was cut off by Shalimar grabbing him the throat  
  
"You better hope there is nothing wrong with my baby or you're going to wish that I killed you just now" she snarled  
  
He didn't answer he merely nodded. Letting go of his throat, Shalimar backed away from him slightly before punching him in the face knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Looks like it's back to the good doctor's office" said Jesse looking at each of his teammates for their agreement  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.. 


	16. chapter 16

Part 16  
  
~~~  
  
[Lithe's Office]  
  
The doctor tried for the third time to contact Holmes. Three hours had gone by since he called and told him they were following the feral. He told him he would contact him again when they were on his way to the office but now Lithe feared something had gone wrong. He picked up the phone to try Holmes again when the members of mutant x burst through his office door.  
  
No one said anything right away. It was more of a staring match between the awe struck doctor and the four young mutants.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Smirking Emma replied "you're secretary was very helpful"  
  
"What do you want?" he asked knowing full well why they were in his office  
  
"Oh please don't play stupid" began Shalimar "you know exactly why we are here. We want to know what you did to my baby"  
  
"I don't know what you mean"  
  
Frustrated with his attitude Brennan moved around to the other side of his desk, grabbed him by the collar, swung him around and slammed him into the wall. "Now either you tell us what you did or you're going to find out first hand how we got your friend Holmes to talk"  
  
"That idiot" muttered the doctor "He hired me four years ago to complete Dr. Reeves' research"  
  
"Why?" asked Jesse  
  
"Why do you think? Reeves agree to do what Holmes wanted so Holmes got rid of him and hired me"  
  
"How do we reverse it?" asked Shalimar  
  
"You can't"  
  
Brennan slammed him into the wall again "wrong answer"  
  
"All that was done was predetermining the baby's sex" Brennan tightened his grip "you should be thankful"  
  
"What?" asked a shocked Shalimar  
  
"I can't reverse what was done but the child will grow up healthy. Had you not been pregnant when we first got to you then we wouldn't be having this conversation"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Emma  
  
"If I done the entire procedure at once she would have miscarried"  
  
"What did the next step entail?" asked Brennan  
  
"Am I right in assuming that you are the father?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And you're an elemental?" Brennan nodded this time "the next step would have been to splice other mutant genes into the fetus but since you are a mutant we would have went to the third step"  
  
"Which is?" asked Shalimar  
  
The doctor hesitated and Brennan made ready to slam into the wall again but he finally answered. "The next step would have been to pod you in order to let the fetus mature in a controlled environment"  
  
"What would happen to me once the baby was born?"  
  
"Once the child was delivered, if the procedure was successful, then you be allowed to live so the procedure could be repeated"  
  
Giving a look of pure disgust Shalimar snorted and walked out of the room  
  
"Shal wait" said Brennan before shoving the doctor in Jesse's direction and following her  
  
[Outside]  
  
Brennan exited the building and found Shalimar sitting on the hood of a car in the parking lot. "You alright?"  
  
"What do you think? I just found out that I am glorified breeding machine" she mocked  
  
"You were going to be a breeding machine. I'll be damned if they think you still are"  
  
She smiled at him "So what do we do with him now?"  
  
"Well we make him destroy all records of his procedure and his research"  
  
She nodded in reply and the two returned to their teammates.  
  
[Inside]  
  
Emma turned to her two teammates when they re-entered the room. "It seems the good doctor has agreed to a deal"  
  
"Really what deal is that?" spat Shalimar who could care less what the doctor agreed to  
  
"He's agreed to destroy all his research and in return we put him in the underground" replied Jesse  
  
"How do we know someone won't start the project over again?" asked Brennan  
  
"I am the only one who worked on the research and I only kept it on a computer that only I had access to"  
  
"Well I downloaded your hard drive and there was no research on it" responded Jesse  
  
Motioning toward his desk "may I?" Brennan nodded and Lithe moved over to his desk typed a code on a hidden keypad that activated a wall panel behind him. The panel slid down to reveal another computer. "I doubt you saw that one"  
  
"No I definitely didn't see that one" replied Jesse  
  
"All your research is on that computer?" asked Brennan  
  
"Yes"  
  
Without saying a word Brennan charged up some electricity and shot it at the computer, practically melting it. "Not anymore"  
  
"The back up disks are in the case next to the hard drive"  
  
Jesse went and picked up the disks and handed them to Shalimar "This is all of it?" she asked  
  
"Yes so will you help me into the underground?"  
  
They all looked at each other not wanting to be the one to answer his question. The last person they expected to agree answered  
  
"Yes" said Shalimar  
  
"Shal?" asked a shocked Brennan  
  
"Brennan we get him into the underground and we won't have to worry about Holmes finding him and starting over"  
  
Consenting to himself that she had a point Brennan nodded to Emma who in turn shot a psychic blast at Lithe knocking him out. "Take him to safe house number four and give him everything he needs, then send him on his way"  
  
"What are you guys gonna do?" asked Emma  
  
"I'm gonna take these disks Adam this way if Lithe doesn't keep his word Adam will have all the information" replied Shalimar leaving the room with Brennan in tow  
  
When they were out of sight Jesse turned to Emma "well they didn't kill him"  
  
"No but they have a lot to work out" she replied still staring at the doorway  
  
~~~  
  
TBC... 


	17. chapter 17

Ok I decided to end this story the way I have mainly b/c I am running out of things to write about but also b/c I am thinking about a sequel. Let me know what you think  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Upon returning to sanctuary Brennan and Shalimar gave Adam the disks to analyze, which he was currently studying in the lab. Brennan wanted to talk about what was said at Lithe's office but Shalimar said she wanted to be alone and walked off.  
  
[Shalimar's room]  
  
Shalimar sat on her bed staring at the first ultrasounds of her and Brennan's child. Running her finger along the edge of the photo, she replayed Lithe's words over and over in her head. "Once the child was delivered, if the procedure was successful, then you be allowed to live so the procedure could be repeated" Placing the picture on her nightstand she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Brennan had been standing outside her door for the past 15 minutes, contemplating on whether or not to knock on the door or walk away. After thinking it over for another five minutes he lifted his hand and knocked on her door. He heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door and moved into the room.  
  
"Hey" softly he said  
  
"Hey" she replied  
  
"Look I know that you are upset.." he started  
  
"You're right I am but not with you" she replied rising from the bed and moving to him "I'm sorry if I made you think that I was angry with you"  
  
"It's ok I can only imagine what your feeling" he paused placing a hand on her cheek "but I'm here for you and I love you"  
  
Touching his hand on her cheek she smiled "I know and I love you too"  
  
"What do you say we get out of here? I know this great little restaurant because it has just occurred to me that we haven't celebrated yet"  
  
She gave him a huge smile "how romantic" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
He laughed "Good put on something nice and meet me in the garage" he kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving the room  
  
After he left the room Shalimar took one last look at the ultrasound picture on the nightstand and moved to closet to get ready  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
During dinner they compared stories of their childhood, discussed baby names and even their fears about being parents.  
  
Brennan felt in his pocket for the umpteenth time that night. He wanted everything to be perfect, from the words he would say to the tone in his voice he wanted to make sure it was special.  
  
As the waitress placed their desserts on the table, Brennan decided it was time "Shal wait" he said stopping her from putting the spoon full of cake in her mouth. She looked at the cake to make sure there was nothing crawling on it when continued "there is nothing wrong with the cake, I need to ask you something"  
  
Putting down the fork she looked at him and playfully smiled "this sounds serious"  
  
"It is" he replied standing up and moving to the other side of the table. Reaching into his pocket he got down on one knee and looked up at her  
  
Shocked Shalimar was speechless as she looked around the restaurant noticing all eyes were now on them  
  
"Shalimar Fox" he started taking her hand and pulling the ring out of his pocket "I love you so much, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Shalimar's bottom lip began to quiver and a lone tear rolled down her cheek as she watched him waiting for her answer. Smiling hugely she replied "yes"  
  
Smiling he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. The entire restaurant applauded as they hugged and kissed again. "Do you like it?" he asked when he saw her looking at the ring  
  
"It's beautiful, when and where did you get it?"  
  
"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died and told me it was her gift to the woman I would one day marry"  
  
"That's so sweet" she replied kissing him again "I love you" she said after breaking the kiss  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~~~  
  
The End.. Again let me know if I should write a sequel. Thank you all for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
